WinterSlam 2017
WinterSlam 2017 is the 65th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the third in the chronology. It took place on May 3, 2017 from the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The card was comprised of eight matches, including one in the Preshow. Shazam defended the SCAW Championship in the very first Ten Man Hydra Gauntlet Match at the main event. Card Winterslam2K17SCAWChampionship.PNG|Shazam defends the SCAW Championship in the very first Hydra Gauntlet Match Winterslam2K17SupermanvGuile.PNG|Superman vs Guile - No Holds Barred match Winterslam2K17SCAWLegendsChampionship.PNG|Ichigo Kurosaki (champion) vs Ryu Hayabusa For The SCAW Legends Championship - Ladder Match Winterslam2K17SCAWWomensChampionship.PNG|Chun-Li (champion) vs Lara Croft vs Jill Valentine For The SCAW Women's Championship - Triple Threat Match Winterslam2K17SCAWTagTeamChampionship.PNG|King & Kenshin Himura (champions) vs The Prince of Persia & Drax the Destroyer for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Winterslam2K17AnakinvBrianUrlacher.PNG|Anakin vs Brian Urlacher Winterslam2K17JokervDeadpool.PNG|The Joker vs Deadpool Preshow Liu Kang pinned Mr. Clean after the Kick from the Shadows. Preliminary matches Deadpool pinned The Joker after the Money Shot. Inuyasha chased Joker out of the ring. A promo for Doctor Strange was shown. Anakin pinned Brian Urlacher after the Death Star Driver. Chun-Li defended the SCAW Women's Championship against Lara Croft and Jill Valentine in a Triple Threat Match. Chun-Li pinned Jill after a scissors Kick to retain. Superman made Guile submit with the Kryptonian Death Lock to win a No Holds Barred Match. Avril Lavigne gave a flimsy excuse to why she turned against Amy Lee. Amy then attacked her, capping it off with a moonsault through the announcer's table. Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Ryu Hayabusa in a Ladder Match to retain the SCAW Legends Championship. Ichigo grabbed the belt after suplexing Ryu Hayabusa from a ladder. King & Kenshin Himura defeated The Prince of Persia & Drax the Destroyer to retain the SCAW Tag Team Championship. King pinned Drax after the Jaguar Splash. Main event The main event was the first ever Ten Man Hydra Gauntlet match for Shazam's SCAW Championship. It starts as a Triple Threat Match. Eliminations can happen via pinfall or submission. Every time one is eliminated, two will enter. The last one remaining will be the winner. With 10 participants, this is the largest SCAW Championship match ever. *Tommy Vercetti, the Hardcore champion Angry Video Game Nerd and Spider-Man were the first three entries. Vercetti pinned Spider-Man after the Dirt Nap. *Shazam and Edward Elric entered. Shazam pinned Vercetti after the Gloriousity. *Dante and Albert Wesker entered. Dante pinned AVGN after a running spear. *Thor and Batman entered. Elric, Dante and Wesker break kayfabe by sitting together at the announcer's desk. Shazam and Batman have a staredown but Thor uses it as an opportunity to hit Shazam with the Mjolnir for the pin. Dante comes back and spears Batman. *Hellboy enters last. He pinned Elric after the Doomstone piledriver. *Wesker pinned Hellboy after the Turning Evil. *Dante hit Wesker with the Execution but Batman takes the pin. *Dante pinned Thor after hitting him with a steel chair followed by a running spear. *Batman pinned Dante after the Bat Breaker to win his second SCAW Championship. Results Hydra Gauntlet Category:Winter Slam Category:Pennsylvania cpvs Category:2017